sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
The Program V1 Death Order
The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in v1 of the Program in the order they died and how they were killed. Death Order 53rd - Matthew Gourlay - Shot by John Ferrara 52nd - Vaughn Pearson - Stabbed repeatedly by Chanel Martin 51st - Chanel Martin - Bled to death from wounds inflicted by Vaughn Pearson 50th - Damon Gent - Shot multiple times by Madeline Harris 49th - Harris Van Allen - Shot by Benjamin Latimer 48th - Nichole Campbell - Shot by Kami Steele 47th - Henry Barren - Skull caved in by Stephanie Mason 46th - Wendy Fischer - Trapped in fire by John Ferrara 45th - Chris Mitchell - Trapped in fire by John Ferrara 44th - Michael Sekoler - Beaten to death by Bryant Carver 43rd - Logan Sorenson - Bled to death, after getting shot by Stephanie Mason 42nd - Siobhan McCarthy - Shot by Madeline Harris 41st - Alex Thornton - Accidentally shot by Luke Mendoza 40th - Sean Tucker - Beaten to death by Sherilyn Schachter 39th - Sydney Cole - Beaten to death by Sherilyn Schachter 38th - Sherilyn Schachter - Shot by Jethro Stuarts 37th - Allison Greene - Fell off of the Helipad 36th - Rena Bellaire - Shot by Kami Steele 35th - Durriken Lovel - Shot by Brett Torres 34th - Priscilla Sawyer - Shot by Brett Torres 33rd - Jerry Aarons - Stabbed by Michael Maxwell 32nd - Jethro Stuarts - Face smashed in by Madeline Harris 31st - Benjamin Latimer - Shot by Bryant Carver 30th - David Burn - German suplexed by Tyler Blake 29th - Johan Luther - Bludgeoned to death by Madeline Harris 28th - Joanne Seguin - Shot and bludgeoned by Luke Mendoza 27th - Matthew Payne - Stabbed by Luke Mendoza This is the halfway point in the game 26th - Abby Erickson - Shot in the head by Madeline Harris 25th - Michael Maxwell - Shot repeatedly by Brett Torres 24th - Corrina Landrey - Bludgeoned by Sophie Mason 23rd - Claire Heartland - Shot by John Ferrara 22nd - William Chandler - Shot himself in the head 21st - Stephanie Mason - Shot repeatedly by Ryan Montoya 20th - Jennifer Steinman - Shot by Madeline Harris 19th - Kami Steele - Shot by Bryant Carver 18th - Jessica Vogel - Fell down a flight of stairs, breaking her neck 17th - Kendra Gregory - Accidentally stabbed by Madeline Harris 16th - Tyler Blake - Assassinated by military snipers for slandering America 15th - Ryan Montoya - Stabbed by Louis Johnson 14th - John Ferrara - Shot himself in the head 13th - Karl Chalmers - Blood loss from gunshot inflicted by Sophie Mason 12th - Luke Mendoza - Shot by Sophie Mason 11th - Alex Tartaglia - Shot by Sophie Mason 10th - Bryant Carver - Shot by Sophie Mason 9th - Madeline Harris - Accidentally blown up by grenade. 8th - Megan Jacobson - Shot by Brendon Arrington 7th - Melinda Schenn - Shot by Sophie Mason 6th - Juliet Watanabe - Shot by Marilyn Williams 5th - Louis Johnson - Shot by Sophie Mason 4th - Sophie Mason - Shot by Brendon Arrington 3rd - Brett Torres - Shot by Marilyn Williams RUNNER UP - Marilyn Williams - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Brett Torres WINNER - Brendon Arrington Kill Rankings 7 Kills: :Madeline Harris (Damon Gent, Siobhan McCarthy, Jethro Stuarts, Johan Luther, Abby Erickson, Jennifer Steinman, Kendra Gregory) :Sophie Mason (Corrina Landrey, Karl Chalmers, Luke Mendoza, Alex Tartaglia, Bryant Carver, Melinda Schenn, Louis Johnson) 4 Kills: :John Ferrara (Matthew Gourlay, Wendy Fischer, Chris Mitchell, Claire Heartland) :Brett Torres (Durriken Lovel, Priscilla Sawyer, Michael Maxwell, Marilyn Williams) 3 Kills: :Luke Mendoza (Alex Thornton, Joanne Seguin, Matthew Payne) :Bryant Carver (Michael Sekoler, Benjamin Latimer, Kami Steele) 2 Kills: :Stephanie Mason (Henry Barren, Logan Sorenson) :Sherilyn Schachter'' (Sean Tucker, Sydney Cole)'' :Kami Steele (Nichole Campbell, Rena Bellaire) :Brendon Arrington (Megan Jacobson, Sophie Mason) :Marilyn Williams (Juliet Watanabe, Brett Torres) 1 Kill: :Chanel Martin (Vaughn Pearson) :Vaughn Pearson (Chanel Martin) :Benjamin Latimer (Harris Van Allen) :Jethro Stuarts (Sherilyn Schachter) :Michael Maxwell (Jerry Aarons) :Tyler Blake (David Burn) :Ryan Montoya (Stephanie Mason) :Louis Johnson (Ryan Montoya) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: :Allison Greene (Fell from helipad) :William Chandler (Suicide) :Jessica Vogel (Fell down stairs in watchtower) :Tyler Blake (Killed by snipers on orders of Brigadier General David Adams) :John Ferrara (Suicide via gunshot) :Madeline Harris (Accidentally blew self up) Category:The Program